Krabby Land and The Camping Episode (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"Krabby Land" |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Chuck Klein Carson Kugler Caleb Meurer William Reiss |- |'Written by' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne Mark O'Hare |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" |"The Camping Episode" |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Jay Lender Dan Povenmire Sam Henderson |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Caleb Meurer Zeus Cervas Mike Roth C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Written by' |Jay Lender Dan Povenmire Sam Henderson Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Sean Dempsey |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Producer' |Derek Drymon |- |'Line Producer' |Helen Kalafatic |- |'Art Director' |Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Executive Story Editor' |Merriwether Williams |- |'Writers' |Joe Liss Mark O'Hare Kent Osborne Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Narrator |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Larry the Lobster |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Sea Bear, Sea Rhino |- |'Tom Wilson' |Monroe |- |'Austin Stout' |Kid #1 |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Donna Grillo Gonzales |- |'Casting and Music Coordinator' |Jennie Monica |- |'Executive Assistant' |Nathan Johnson |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Krandal Crews |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Studio Assistant' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Production Dialogue Supervisor' |Tony Ostyn |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Paul Finn |- |'Animatic Editor' |Brian Robitaille |- |'Assistant Storyboard Artists' |Zeus Cervas Rob Rosen Ted Seko |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designer' |Todd White |- |'Prop Designer' |Thaddeus Paul Couldron |- |'Character Clean-Up' |Eduardo Acosta |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |John Seymore Paula Spence |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang |- |'BG Scanning Department' |Stephen Christian Steven Kellams Eric Stanton |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Stylist' |Dene Ann Heming |- |'Production Manager' |June Bliss |- |'Production Coordinators' |Michelle Bryan Marcy Lynn Dewey |- |'Production Assistants' |Jacqueline Buscarino Derek Iversen |- |'Final Checker' |Gary Hall |- |'Sheet Timer' |Juli Murphy Hashiguchi |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Eric Weyenberg |- |'Assistant Editor' |Jeff Adams |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Justin Smith |- |'Picture Editors' |Chris Evans Lynn Hobson Margaret Hou |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor & Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer and Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Eric Freeman Gabriel Rosas Paca Thomas |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Timothy J. Borquez Timothy J. Garrity Horta Editorial Eric Freeman |- |'Foley' |Monette Becktold Krickett Jones |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Brad Carow Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'"The Campfire Song Song"' |Written by Dan Povenmire, Jay Lender Performed by Dan Povenmire, Michael Culross Jr., Carl Williams, Michael Walker |- |'”Phineas and Ferb” Theme' |Written by Dan Povenmire, Jeff “Swampy” Marsh Composed by Dan Povenmire, Jeff “Swampy” Marsh, Carl Hill Williams, Michael Walker, Michael Culross Jr. Performed by Bowling for Soup |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'On-Line Editors' |Dan Aguilar Barry Cohen Lynn Hobson Margaret Hou |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Hollywood Digital Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Koko Enterprise, Inc. |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Daniele DeSorranno |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Stock Images Provied by' |Corbis |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Production Executive' |Eric Coleman |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Lolee Aries |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}